Nada Que É Dourado Fica
by Lo Higurashi
Summary: UA. Kagome e InuYasha se apaixonam e prometem ficar juntos pra sempre. Mas e quando InuYasha tem um problema que pode separa-los para sempre? Baseada numa historia real, demora um pokinho pro InuYasha aparecer, ele só aparece no capitulo 5
1. Amar Ou Não Amar?

Capitulo 1 – Amar ou não amar?  
  
Kagome desligou o computador e foi para o quarto. Trancou a porta e deitou na cama, abraçando seu ursinho de pelúcia. Seus "amigos" do colégio nunca conseguiriam imaginar uma garota dura e insensível como ela fazendo aquilo. Na verdade, Kagome não era assim. Seus olhos eram azuis e tinham a expressão de quem passara por muita coisa em pouco tempo, seus cabelos compridos e castanhos quase pretos. A garota era linda, atraia muitas pessoas se sentiam atraídas por sua aparência, se não fossem as roupas e seu comportamento "esquisitos". Fingia não ter emoções, não se importar com ninguém ou com o que acontecia ao redor, por isso era taxada entre os colegas. Não mostrava a garota doce e compreensiva que realmente era pra ninguém, acreditava que só se machucaria assim. E o acabara de acontecer só ajudara para aumentar essa crença. Realmente... Não podia abrir seu coração pra ninguém, só iria se magoar. E aquele idiota não tivera nem coragem de terminar olhando nos seus olhos, fizera isso por ICQ! Uma pessoa que amara tanto, a quem entregou sua alma só estava interessado no seu corpo e em levá-la para cama. Abraçou mais forte seu ursinho, lutando contra as lagrimas e soluços. Ouviu o telefone tocar, e alguns passos apressados irem atendê-lo, e silencio novamente. Os passos voltaram e pararam na frente do seu quarto.  
  
- Mana – um garotinho de dez anos bateu na porta – telefone pra você, é a Sango.  
  
"Claro, quem mais seria?" pensou desanimada levantando . Abriu a porta, pegou o telefone da mão de Souta e fechou-a novamente. Este olhou preocupado para a irmã. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e o rosto claro manchado por pequenos rios pretos de maquiagem borrada pelas lagrimas.  
  
- Alo? – ouviu-a dizer desanimada. Saiu da frente do quarto, achando melhor não comentar nada com ninguém por enquanto – Oi Sango. To mais ou menos e você?  
  
- Normal... O que aconteceu? – A voz da garota soava preocupada. Kagome era sua única amiga de verdade, e faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la. – Foi o Kouga?  
  
- Foi... Ele... Terminou comigo... – a voz da garota soou fraca, quase num sussurro, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, tentando evitar as lagrimas de continuarem a cair.  
  
- Terminou? – o tom de voz mudou para surpresa – O que ele disse? Ele foi até aí?  
  
- Não! O idiota terminou por ICQ! Não tem nem coragem de dizer isso na minha cara!  
  
- Mas o que ele disse?  
  
- Que queria ficar sozinho! Só que é claro que não é isso! Lembra ontem quando eu te falei que eu tinha dito pra ele que não ia dormir com ele? Foi por isso que ele terminou! Só estava interessado em ter uma qualquer pra ter com quem dormir! Droga, Sango como que eu posso ser tão cega? Eu achava que ele gostava de mim de verdade! Eu só podia estar pirando mesmo...  
  
- Não tem nada a ver, é só que ele era um otário. Chega de se meter com garotos que não nos merecem! Poxa Kagome, você sabe que não é com você, você é uma garota especial...  
  
- Esquisita você quer dizer... – resmungou a garota mal-humorada  
  
- Talvez pra alguns. Só que nós não somos esquisitas, o que acontece é que nos sabemos que existem pessoas com sentimentos, não ficamos simplesmente pisando uns nos outros. E se as pessoas vão nos rotular porque nós ouvimos nu-metal, ou por causa das nossas roupas, essas pessoas não merecem nossa consideração!  
  
- Eu sei disso mas... Droga e ainda tem aquelas garotas youkais. – Kagome murmurou irritada  
  
- Que garotas youkais?  
  
- Você não conhece...mudaram pro colégio esse ano e são um ano abaixo da gente...  
  
- E o que tem elas?  
  
- Nada demais, só que elas me irritam muito. Principalmente a tal da Ayame... E no seu colégio como esta?  
  
- Não mudou muita coisa na minha vida – falou com uma ironia amargurada – Continuo não me comunicando muito... A única diferença é que você não ta lá...  
  
- Sei como é... Droga, porque você tinha que mudar?  
  
- Você sabe porque, eu reprovei no ano passado, daí esse ano eu tive que mudar. Não é que eu seja um gênio feito você.  
  
- Eu não sou um gênio...Só que eu presto atenção na aula em vez de ficar falando mal dos outros.  
  
- Kagome, você ta muito pra baixo! Vamos sair hoje, ir a algum show, o que você acha?  
  
- Não dá, hoje é domingo, eu tenho aula amanhã... E hoje meu pai viaja esqueceu?  
  
- Ah é mesmo, pra onde ele vai mesmo?  
  
- Pra um país aí, a trabalho.  
  
- E volta quando?  
  
- Daqui a 6 meses.  
  
- Nossa! Vai ficar bastante tempo!  
  
- Pois é... Tenho que ir Sango. Preciso estudar.  
  
- Beleza, e vê se melhora esse astral. O Kouga não te merecia.  
  
- Ta, beijo.  
  
- Beijo – Sango respondeu. Kagome desligou o telefone e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Há alguns meses atrás, seu pai não precisava viajar a negócios, ela e Sango ainda estudavam juntas e estava bem com Kouga. De repente, foi como se alguém tivesse virado tudo de cabeça pra baixo, perdeu sua amiga e o namorado. E o pior, seu pai, a única pessoa na família que parecia se importar de verdade com ela ia ficar fora por seis meses. Kagome sussurrou um palavrão. Estava sofrendo, mesmo que não admitisse. E, o que evitara por muito estava acontecendo. Estava sentindo. Não gostava de sentir. Era só se manter dura que nada a atingiria.  
  
"É isso" pensou se levantando e enxugando o rosto "Eu não vou amar de novo" 


	2. Superando Magoas

Cap 2 –  
  
Kagome e sua mãe estavam no aeroporto, se despedindo do Sr. Higurashi. Kagome adiantou-se e abraçou o pai.  
  
- Tchau papai – disse dando um suspiro tremido.  
  
- Até logo Kagome. Não se preocupe querida, vai passar mais rápido do que você imagina – Kagome se soltou do abraço e olhou nos olhos do pai, que expressavam a mesma dor que os seus. A dor de não querer se separar de alguém – E, por favor, não chore mais.  
  
Kagome olhou-o surpresa e se fez de desentendida.  
  
- Não estou chorando papai - disse sorrindo forçado.  
  
- Mas estava hoje no seu quarto – falou sério – É impossível pedir que você não chora por alguém, mas se for pra chorar, chore por alguém que te merece. – sussurrou e deu as costas, se dirigindo a Sra. Higurashi. Kagome ficando pensando naquelas palavras... Como seu pai saberia que estava chorando por alguém? Não contara a ele. "É que ele te entende sem você precisar perguntar as coisas" uma voz falou na sua cabeça. Kagome ouviu a voz no autofalante que anunciava que seu pai realmente a deixaria. Ele lhe deu um sorriso e saiu andando em direção ao portão de embarque. Kagome olhou para o relógio que marcava quase dez e meia.  
  
- Vamos mamãe? Eu tenho que dormir cedo.  
  
- Certo – a Sra Higurashi respondeu limpando as lagrimas do rosto. Entraram no carro e um silencio, agradável na opinião de Kagome, pairou entre as duas. Não demorou muito tempo para que fosse quebrado pela mãe de Kagome.  
  
- Filha, o que aconteceu que você estava chorando? Foi por causa da viagem do seu pai?  
  
- Não, não foi nada – respondeu olhando pela janela.  
  
- Então o que aconteceu?  
  
Kagome suspirou, desejando ter dito que o pai era motivo de suas lagrimas. Ia poupar muitas explicações que não queria dar.  
  
- Me conta – A mãe insistiu. Kagome suspirou e falou:  
  
- Eu e o Kouga terminamos.  
  
A Sra Higurashi abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia conversar desses assuntos com a filha.  
  
- Porque? – perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silencio.  
  
- Ele queria ficar sozinho – respondeu seca. E o assunto morreu ali. Kagome ate desejaria conversar disso com sua mãe ela já vivera mais do que ela e era mulher podia dar algumas explicações. Mas nunca conseguiram conversar, não eram próximas o suficiente. Continuaram caladas ate chegar em casa, onde Sota e o avô as aguardavam. Kagome deu boa noite para todos, disse que estava com dor de cabeça. Mas na verdade só queria ficar sozinha e por a cabeça no lugar. No dia seguinte iria para o colégio e não podia mostrar sinais que se abalara durante o fim de semana.  
  
"Ninguém precisa saber que você é frágil... Continue dura que nada te atinge..." deitou na cama e dormiu quase imediatamente.  
  
Kagome acordou com o barulho do despertador. Mexeu-se na cama, mal-humorada e com preguiça de levantar. Acabou levantando antes que dormisse de novo e foi tomar seu café sozinha. Acordava mais cedo que o resto da casa, pois demorava mais tempo para se arrumar. Antes seu pai costumava acompanhá-la, não gostava de acordar cedo, mas gostava menos ainda de ver Kagome sentada sozinha à mesa. Tomou seu leite rapidamente e foi para o banheiro se arrumar. Tomou um banho rápido e passou lápis preto em volta dos olhos. Não gostava de passar muita maquiagem, ao contrario de Sango, que não importava onde fossem passava uma sombra vermelha. Jogou a mochila nas costas e gritou um "to saindo" para a família. Foi andando tranqüilamente pelas ruas, acostumada com os olhares curiosos e até alguns de reprovação que lhe lançavam na rua.  
  
Estava atravessando o pátio do colégio quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome. Virou-se e viu Shaioyu, sua única amiga no colégio vir na sua direção. Era te um pouco complicado de entender como as duas eram tão amigas. Uma era o oposto da outra, a não ser na aparência. A garota tinha cabelos castanhos e compridos, olhos da mesma cor e era doce, simpática e popular, as vezes um pouco mal falada por suas "companhias".  
  
- Oi! – Kagome cumprimentou dando um de seus sorrisos discretos.  
  
- Tudo bem? Perguntou passando o braço pelo da amiga sorrindo e caminhando para a sala.  
  
- Normal e com você?  
  
- Ai eu to ótima! Deixa eu te contar!!  
  
- Diga – Kagome falou suspirando. Mais um dia como outro qualquer começava. Ela ouvindo as coisas que Shaioyu contava sobre ela mesma ou as vezes outras pessoas, uma vida normal, uma vida que muitas garotas ali tinham. Uma vida muitas vezes invejada por Kagome.  
  
- EI! Kagome ta acordada? – Shaioyu gritou balançando a cabeça da amiga.  
  
- Que? To! To sim! – Kagome respondeu meio tonta – O que foi?  
  
- Eu perguntei se o seu pai viajou ontem – repetiu a garota fazendo uma cara impaciente.  
  
- É...Viajou – respondeu sem emoção alguma.  
  
- É por isso que você ta triste? – Shaioyu perguntou cautelosa.  
  
- Eu não estou triste...- mentiu "Droga, porque ela sempre sabe o que eu estou sentindo?".  
  
- Ah Kagome! Porque você insiste em mentir pra mim? Eu sei que você não ta legal, eu só quero saber o motivo.  
  
O sinal tocou, anunciando o começo da aula. Kagome suspirou aliviada e puxou a amiga.  
  
- Vamos, a gente vai se atrasar.

Ae gnti! Tudo Bom? olha essa fic é meio diferente das outras intaum eu nao sei c vai ser bein aceita....Vai ter mto romance maix pro meio isso eu garanto. Quero agradecer minha mana Nika e quem vai ler isso aí... Valew galera é só! Bjooo Lo Kagome

Contatos:

e-mail e msn: lotalenahotmail.com

icq: 165895674


	3. Ciumes

Falem gnti!!! dexem umas reviews por favor!! msm q seja critica sei la....eu sei q essa historia nao ta das melhores maix eh q o meu objetivo eh mostra o q realmente aconteceu... qq duvida critica ou sei la.... e vo aproveita e me desculpa pelo atraso de Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você, juro q vo atualiza ela logo! soh isso....valews gnt bjoesss

Cap 3 –  
Kagome assistiu às aulas do dia sem prestar muita atenção, com a cabeça  
apoiada na mão. Depois de 5 aulas de 50 minutos de pura tortura, o sinal  
tocou e saiu junto com Shaioyu.  
- Você vai almoçar no shopping hoje? – perguntou ela.  
- É o jeito né? Tem aula hoje à tarde, ai que droga. E eu ainda vou  
encontrar a Sango por lá.  
- A Sango vai lá?? Ai que bom eu não vejo ela desde o ano passado! –  
comemorou a garota – Vamos então?  
- Vamos - falou Kagome começando a descer a rua.  
- Shaioyu!!! – uma voz chamou a garota. Ela e Kagome se viraram e  
encontraram duas garotas youkais andando na direção delas. Exatamente as  
garotas que Kagome não gostava, a tal de Yura e a tal de Ayame.  
- Oi Yura! Oi Ayame! – Shaioyu cumprimentou sorrindo – Tudo bem com vocês?  
- Sim... Ayame respondeu – vai almoçar no colégio?  
- Não, nós vamos ao shopping – respondeu a garota – Ah sim, essa aqui é a  
Kagome... Kagome essas são a Yura e a Ayame.  
- Kagome? – Ayame perguntou sorrindo ironicamente – Você conhece o Kouga?  
Kagome contraiu os músculos ao ouvir aquele nome...  
- Conheço...Porque? – perguntou com voz dura e fria.  
- Por nada... Você já ficou com ele né? – disse com voz inocente, mexendo  
na ponta do cabelo. Kagome tentou evitar qualquer sombra de emoção ao ouvi-  
la perguntando da sua vida pessoal. Porque pessoas com quem ela nunca  
falara na vida tinham que saber sobre com quem namorava ou não?  
- É... Já... Não que isso seja da sua conta. – respondeu olhando-a  
friamente.  
- A gente já vai indo – Yura falou – Tchau Shaioyu, tchau Kagome – puxou a  
amiga pelo braço e deram as costas.  
- Vamos logo – Kagome falou mal-humorada e se virando. Não obteve resposta  
da amiga, que apenas a seguiu, pensativa.  
- Kagome? – chamou por fim – Kouga não é seu namorado?  
- ERA – disse enfatizando a palavra – porque?  
- Quando vocês terminaram? – Shaioyu perguntou revelando surpresa ao saber.  
- Ontem...Mas porque você quer saber? – Kagome falou friamente.  
- É que... Olha, eu não gosto de te esconder nada, então acho melhor te  
falar isso agora... Ai, eu devia ter falado isso antes.  
- O que foi? Kagome perguntou tentando controlar a ansiedade na voz e  
sentindo um frio na barriga.  
- Semana passada... – ela começou incerta, como se procurasse as palavras  
certas – eu vi eles ficando numa festa...  
- Eles quem? – Kagome perguntou com medo da resposta.  
- O Kouga e a... Ayame... – falou baixinho, como se tivesse medo da reação  
da amiga. Kagome continuou andando como se nada tivesse mudado. Por dentro,  
sentia ódio e tristeza. Kouga tinha a traído com uma qualquer. Só que  
exatamente a qualquer que Kagome não gostava. E agora, menos ainda. Tinha  
ciúmes, ainda gostava do ex-namorado. "Mas eu vou esquecê-lo. A gente s  
não esquece alguém quando não quer". Apesar de todos os pensamentos estarem  
passando pela sua cabeça a mil, não pode evitar a pergunta:  
- O Kouga me traiu... Com essa Ayume?  
- Ayame – Shaioyu corrigiu – é, mais não fica triste amiga, ele não era pra  
você. Todas nós sabemos disso...  
- Pois é... Olha, vamos mudar de assunto? Eu não to a fim de falar no Kouga  
agora...  
- Olha ali a Sango!! – Shaioyu falou animada correndo na direção da amiga –  
Sango! Hei Sango!  
- Shaioyu! Quanto tempo! – Sango disse abraçando a garota.  
- É mesmo, mas também, você muda de colégio e não da noticias!  
- Desculpa... É que ta meio corrido. Ah, oi Kagome! – disse olhando para a  
amiga que agora alcançava as duas, analisando como ela estaria se sentindo.  
- E aí? – Kagome falou – vamos pra praça de alimentação, se não a gente não  
vai conseguir uma mesa.  
- Vamos – Sango falou. Umas garotas chamaram Shaioyu.  
- Vão indo, depois eu alcanço vocês. – disse para as duas e se voltando  
para conversar com as outras amigas.  
- Como você ta? – Sango perguntou baixinho  
- To bem... Não vamos conversar disso aqui... – Kagome respondeu como se  
estivesse falando de uma coisa banal, como o tempo ou um programa de TV –  
Vai lá pra casa depois do almoço!  
- Mais você não tem aula?  
- Tenho, mais é só até as três. Você da um tempo lá no colégio e depois  
volta comigo pra casa, pra gente conversar em paz...  
- Certo vou avisar a minha mãe – falou pegando o celular do bolso da calça.  
Discou o numero e esperou – Alo? Kohaku? Oi avisa a mãe que eu vou pra casa  
da Kagome e volto pra casa mais tarde ta? Tchau – desligou e sorriu para a  
amiga – Prontinho! – Kagome sorriu discretamente. Se sentia feliz e ria  
muito na companhia de Sango, mas só fazia isso quando estavam sozinhas.  
Sentaram numa mesa e esperaram Shaioyu para almoçar.  
  
- Sua mãe vai demorar muito? - Sango perguntou jogando o cigarro fora.  
- Não sei – respondeu Kagome repetindo o gesto da amiga. Já estavam  
esperando fazia meia-hora. Sango estranhava a atitude da amiga, estava mais  
fria que o "normal".  
- Kagome não fica assim! O Kouga não te merecia, você sabe disso! E eu  
tenho uma coisa aqui que eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar – Sango  
sorriu e abriu a mochila. Pegou a agenda e tirou dois papéizinhos  
retangulares e entregou um para Kagome. A garota olhou e sentiu seu queixo  
cair. Tinha nas mãos um ingresso para o maior festival de Nu-Metal de  
Tókio.  
- S-sango... Como... Onde você conseguiu? Já tava esgotado! – Kagome falou  
quase sem fôlego. Sango deu um sorriso e falou:  
- São uns contatos... Vai se preparando que você vai conhecer muitos  
gatinhos!  
- Esse sábado? – Kagome falou contando os dias nos dedos.  
- Não, é sexta... Como a gente vai? – Sango falou guardando o ingresso no  
bolso. E lá no Sengoku, não da para os nossos pais nos levarem.  
- Porque não? – Kagome perguntou guardando o isqueiro e a carteira de  
cigarros na bolsa – é mais perto que o Shikon No Tama.  
- Só que o Shikon é um lugar decente, ao contrario do Sengoku. E se eu  
conheço tua mãe, ela não vai curtir o lugar.  
- É você ta certa... Mas você acha que ta tudo bem com os seus pais?  
- Acho que eles vão fazer a mesma coisa que os seus, mas eu tenho uma idéia  
que pode dar certo. – Kagome ficou quieta, então Sango continuou – A gente  
fala que vai na casa daquela garota que estudava com a gente no ano  
passado...Como era o nome dela mesmo?  
- A Eri?  
- É, essa mesma! Daí a gente fala para os nossos pais deixarem a gente lá e  
anda até o Sengoku.  
- Meio arriscado né? – Kagome comentou se levantando.  
- É a única idéia até agora...  
- Beleza... Vamos minha mãe chegou – Kagome falou quando o carro virou a  
esquina.

Ae1!!! maix um cap, espero q vcs tejam gostando!! DEIXEM REVIEWS ONEGAAIIIII!!!

cONTATOS:ICQ: 165895674


	4. Apenas Fingindo

Oi gnt! aew keru agrade a Sofy-Chan por estar comentando!! valews msm moça! aew kem ler comenta aew plizi essa historia eh mportante pra mim e eu relamente queria saber como ela ta sendo aceita blz? eh soh isso por hj bjoes teh maix!!!

Cap 4 –  
Kagome passou o resto da semana esperando por sexta-feira. Falou para a mãe  
que ia à casa de uma amiga e depois dormiria na casa de Sango. Esta disse  
que iria sair com as amigas e voltava para casa de carona com Kagome.  
Quando chegou em casa sexta depois do colégio largou os sapatos e a mochila  
no chão. Entrou na cozinha e encontrou sua mãe com um avental, lavando  
louça.  
- O almoço já ta pronto? – perguntou abrindo as panelas e conferindo o  
conteúdo.  
- Quase – Respondeu a Sra Higurashi sem levantar os olhos. – Qual é o nome  
da amiga que você vai hoje?  
Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar, indagando se ele desconfiava de alguma  
coisa.  
- Eri – Respondeu com a voz fria de sempre – A gente vai da uma saída e  
depois eu vou dormir na Sango.  
- Certo, mas tente não voltar muito tarde – a mãe da garota falou servindo  
o almoço – Chame o seu irmão e o seu avô, por favor.  
Kagome levantou e chamou-os, sentando novamente na mesa, olhando para o  
prato e sentindo um embrulho no estomago, causado pela ansiedade.  
  
- Oi Sango onde você ta? – Kagome perguntou assim que a amiga atendeu o  
celular.  
- To quase lá, no meio do caminho – respondeu em voz mais baixa. – Você ta  
em casa ainda?  
- To saindo agora. O numero do prédio é 355 né?  
- É...  
- Então ta, até daqui a pouco.  
- Até, Tchau. – Kagome desligou o telefone e se olhou no espelho. Estava  
com uma caça jeans rasgada na coxa e nos joelhos e uma camiseta escrita  
"deftones" em azul. Nos olhos passou lápis preto borrado e rímel. Colocou  
algum dinheiro no bolso, pegou uma mochila com roupas e saiu para o carro.  
Kagome deu o endereço para sua mãe, e esperou calada, tentando controlar a  
respiração ofegante.  
- É aqui – falou finalmente apontando um prédio alto, onde Sango esperava  
na frente.  
- Porque a Sango esta aí na frente? – A Sra Higurashi perguntou. Kagome  
soltou o cinto e pegou a mochila.  
- É que a gente vai subir juntas – respondeu a primeira mentira que veio na  
cabeça. Deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e desceu.  
- E aí? – Sango falou sorrindo quando Kagome começou a andar na sua  
direção. Acenou para a mãe da amiga, que deu partida no carro e foi embora.  
– Vamos! – pegou a mão da amiga puxando-a para começarem a andar. Depois de  
umas duas quadras chegaram no Sengoku, encontrando alguns conhecidos.  
Cumprimentaram alguns e outros apenas acenaram.  
- Kagome! Sango! – uma garota baixa, morena de olhos grandes e castanhos  
chamou quando as viu entregando os ingressos e entrando no lugar.  
- Oi Rin – Kagome cumprimentou sorrindo  
- Tudo bem? – Sango perguntou?  
- Claro! Olha onde a gente ta! – a garota falou sorrindo – Não sabia que  
vocês vinham.  
- É, a gente não vinha, mas eu consegui uns ingressos de ultima hora –  
Sango falou sorrindo discretamente.  
- Que horas começam as apresentações? – Kagome perguntou acendendo um  
cigarro. Rin não respondeu, apenas tirou o cigarro da boca da amiga e  
jogando-o no chão.  
- Hei! – protestou Kagome enquanto Sango ria acendendo um pra si – Tira o  
da Sango também!  
- A Sango não me prometeu que ia parar, que nem você fez! – Rin respondeu  
mal-humorada. Cruzou os braços e continuou – É pros shows começarem as dez,  
só que você sabe como é, sempre atrasa no mínimo uma hora.  
- A gente tem que ta em casa lá pelas duas – Sango falou mais pra si mesma  
do que para as outras. De repente sua expressão mudou para preocupação – A  
gente não vai conseguir uma carona essa hora! É muito cedo! – falou um  
palavrão. Kagome juntou as sobrancelhas enquanto acendia outro cigarro,  
ignorando a cara mal-humorada de Rin.  
- Eu trouxe grana suficiente pra pagar um táxi – disse. Sango sorriu  
aliviada.  
- O que eu faria sem você? – disse sarcástica. Kagome sorriu.  
- O mesmo que eu faria sem você – respondeu – Pára Rin! – reclamou  
segurando a mão da amiga, que tentara arrancar seu cigarro de novo – Eu sei  
que eu disse que vou parar, mais eu não te disse quando.  
- E o Sesshomaru? – Sango cortou – Como vocês vão indo hein ninfetinha? –  
completou rindo junto com Kagome. Rin era um ano mais nova que elas, tinha  
14, e namorava um youkai que aparentava uns 20.  
- Não me chama assim! – respondeu cruzando os braços de novo – É, a gente  
vai indo... Ele não queria que eu viesse, mas relaxou quando o InuYasha  
disse que vinha também.  
- Quem é InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou desinteressada, desfiando mais os  
furos da calça.  
- É o meio-irmão do Sesshomaru. Ele deve ta chegando daqui a pouco. Vem com  
um amigo.  
- Ele costuma vir? – Sango perguntou. Geralmente, todos se conheciam de  
vista, pois os shows eram sempre freqüentados pelas mesmas pessoas – Não  
lembro de já ter ouvido o nome ou coisa assim...  
- Acho que poucas vezes, de uns tempos pra cá. – Rin respondeu pensando –  
Ele se mudou com a mãe não faz muito tempo. Um ou dois meses no máximo.  
- Então acho que a gente nunca viu ele. Fazia algum tempo que a gente não  
vinha. – Kagome falou apagando o cigarro com o pé, quando uma mão cobriu  
seus olhos e uma voz masculina falou:  
- Adivinha quem é?  
Kagome se virou sorrindo. Conhecia o dono daquela voz.  
- Hojou! – falou abraçando o garoto.  
- Tudo bem Higurashi? – perguntou olhando para ela com os olhos brilhando.  
- Tranqüilo. – respondeu suspirando – A sua banda vai ser qual a tocar?  
- A segunda. O phobia é que vai abrir.  
Kagome fez uma careta.  
- Não gosto muito do som deles. A Fluid vai ser qual?  
- Acho que a quarta... – Hojou respondeu depois de alguns segundos  
pensando – Vai ficar até o fim?  
- Acho que não... Eu e a Sango temos que ir meio cedo.  
- Que pena! Mas vê se assiste o meu show ta?  
- Claro! – respondeu sorrindo. Um dos poucos sorrisos de verdade que dava.  
Seus sorrisos quase sempre eram forçados ou discretos.  
- Tenho que ir ajudar o pessoal. Até mais Higurashi – falou o garoto com  
outro sorriso.  
- Até... AI! – Kagome falou, sendo puxada por Rin logo em seguida.  
- Vem! O InuYasha e o Miroku estão aí, quero te apresentar!


	5. Amizade e confiança

Ae gnti! Tudo bom? Eu não to nd bein, to num puta mau humor intaum vou ser  
rápida! Ai ta o cap 5, finalmente o InuYasha aparece neh? Quero agradece a  
todos q taum lendo e comentando, isso significa mto pra mim....eh soh,  
bjoes! Agradecimentos a Sofy-Chan que me ajudou na fic! Bjaum amiga! .

Cap 5 –

Kagome se soltou, puxou a carteira de cigarros e o isqueiro.  
- O que foi? - Perguntou enquanto se lamentava mentalmente pelos cigarros  
que haviam acabado.  
- O InuYasha e o Miroku chegaram, eu quero te apresentar pra eles! – Rin  
falou puxando a amiga pela blusa.  
- Ta, vamos logo – falou mal-humorada.  
- Ah, só uma coisa... – Rin falou baixo – o InuYasha é um hanyou, ele não  
gosta que comentem isso.  
- Ta, vou tomar cuidado – as duas atravessaram o bar, chegando no lugar  
onde o show realmente aconteceria. Sango estava parada de costas para as  
duas, conversando com um deles, enquanto o outro não parecia dar a mínima.  
- Oi... – Kagome cumprimentou tímida, olhando para os dois. Um deles, que  
falava mais e sorria, tinha cabelos escuros e curtos, olhos azuis escuros.  
Quando falou novamente, Kagome percebeu um piercing em sua língua. O outro  
estava encostado na parede, desinteressado. Tinha cabelos compridos até a  
cintura, olhos dourados. Tinha também garras e caninos afiados, alem de  
orelhinhas caninas no topo da cabeça. Quando ouviu a voz de Kagome, olhou-  
a, tentando manter a expressão fria, mas a garota percebeu uma mudança nos  
seus olhos.  
- Garotos, essa aqui é a Kagome! – Rin falou – Esse aqui é o Miroku e o  
InuYasha – completou apontando para o moreno e para o hanyou,  
respectivamente.  
- Oi... – falou de novo mais baixo.  
- Tudo bem? – o garoto chamado Miroku perguntou sorrindo. A garota se  
surpreendeu pela naturalidade com que ele falava. Era comum uma primeira  
conversa ser fria, pois os dois lados não se soltavam muito. Lembrava muito  
Sango, pois esta também era mais natural que os outros.  
- Tudo – respondeu encarando InuYasha discretamente. O garoto deu um gole  
na cerveja e saiu, encarando Kagome. Ela ficou em silencio e olhou ao  
redor, onde a banda q iria se apresentar começava a afinar os instrumentos  
e passar o som. A maioria das pessoas que estavam para fora ou no bar  
começou a entrar. Miroku, Sango e Rin estavam entretidos num papo que s  
para eles fazia sentido. Kagome saiu do local, indo para fora. Encostou-se  
no lado de fora da porta e olhou para cima, esperando ver algumas estrelas,  
porem o céu estava coberto por nuvens. Suspirou e olhou reto, vendo  
InuYasha mais a frente olhando para a rua. Quando percebeu Kagome, encarou-  
a com aquele brilho estranho nos olhos que tentava esconder. De alguma  
forma, a garota não se sentia alarmada perto dele como se sentia com as  
outras pessoas. Não admitia, mas sentia-se bem e relaxada. Mas aquilo devia  
ser reprimido, para não se transformar em sentimento. Será que também  
estava com aquele brilho nos olhos?  
- D-desculpe – falou sem saber direito porque. Apenas sentia que tinha  
interrompido alguma coisa.  
- Tudo bem – respondeu sem olhá-la – Quer um gole? – perguntou estendendo-  
lhe a lata de cerveja. Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou a lata quase  
vazia – pode terminar.  
- Obrigada – falou quase num sussurro – não ta curtindo?  
- Não gosto muito daquela banda – respondeu acendendo um cigarro – E você?  
- Também não curto... Veio porque quis ou por causa da Rin? – Kagome  
perguntou se sentando, jogando a lata de cerveja no chão. Pela primeira vez  
em muito tempo não fugia de uma conversa com um estranho.  
- Um pouco dos dois – o hanyou respondeu com um sorriso discreto, parecido  
com os que Kagome costumava dar – Eu tinha o ingresso, mas não sabia se  
queria vir. Aí o Sesshomaru me pôs de babá da Rin...  
- Mas os ingressos estavam super difíceis de conseguir! – a garota falou  
sem pensar – Porque não queria vir?  
- Não tinha um motivo realmente bom – respondeu um pouco, fazendo Kagome  
perceber que fizera uma pergunta muito pessoal. Mas ele não parecia ter se  
importado muito. Parecia conseguir falar com ela, assim como ela com ele –  
Meu único amigo aqui era o Miroku, mas ele sempre arranja uma garota pra  
ficar, que nem ele fez agora, e eu acabo me sentindo não muito bem, sabe  
como é...  
- Mas porque você não vem pelas bandas? Quero dizer, elas não são aquelas  
coisas, mas... – perguntou a garota pensando em si mesma. Ela própria s  
vinha pela musica. Claro, tinha muito mais amigos ali do que em qualquer  
lugar, mas ainda, só vinha porque gostava das musicas.  
- Não conheço muito bem, ainda não deu tempo – respondeu olhando nos seus  
olhos brevemente, antes de desviar – Quem sabe...Quando eu tiver mais  
amigos, eu goste de vir... – deu um suspiro debochado e um sorriso  
desgostoso – Mas quem vai querer ser amigo de um hanyou?  
- Eu quero... – Kagome respondeu baixo, sem perceber. Realmente pensara  
aquilo, mas não pretendia falar. Mostrava um sentimento. "Droga, porque com  
ele eu falo as coisas sem pensar? Porque eu não consigo esconder o que eu  
sinto?".  
- Você... Não se importa de eu ser um hanyou? – InuYasha começou tirando  
Kagome dos seus pensamentos e assustando-a por estarem tão perto um do  
outro –Tentaria me conhecer mesmo eu sendo um hanyou?  
Kagome fraquejou. Amizade era uma coisa complicada. Ela teria que ser ela  
mesma, mostrar seus sentimentos... Mas, era o que ela estava fazendo ali,  
mesmo sem querer. Sendo ela mesma. Só que havia mais um problema...Qualquer  
amizade consistia basicamente de uma coisa: Confiança. Conseguiria ela  
confiar em alguém? O mundo parecia tão injusto e cheio de falsidade que era  
difícil confiar em alguém. InuYasha tomou o silencio de Kagome como uma  
resposta e se afastou rapidamente da garota, sentando em um muro baixo.  
- Tudo bem eu entendo – disse com a voz meio com raiva – Um hanyou não é o  
tipo de pessoa que você quer se meter não é?  
- Não, claro que não! Não é isso – falou acordando dos pensamentos – É s  
que... É um pouco estranho se tornar sua amiga tão rápido, porque eu nem te  
conheço ainda e... – deu uma risada de desgosto e segurou o olhar naqueles  
olhos amarelos pela primeira vez – acho que eu desaprendi a confiar nas  
pessoas e ser eu mesma. É até meio estranho eu estar te dizendo tudo isso.  
Não converso assim com ninguém.  
- Eu também não falo muito de mim. Mas é estranho porque eu sinto que... Eu  
posso falar pra você.  
Kagome sorriu. Não um de seus sorrisos discretos, mas um raro sorriso de  
verdade.  
- Amigos?  
- Amigos! – InuYasha respondeu também sorrindo. Era o sorriso mais lindo  
que a garota já vira. Nesse momento, Sango apareceu na porta e falou:  
- Kagome, o show do Houjo vai começar e ele pediu pra eu vir te chamar.  
- To indo – ela respondeu levantando. Pegou InuYasha pela mão – vamos  
InuYasha! – o hanyou fechou a sua mão na dela e sorriu feliz. 

Contatos:

lotalenahotmail.com - MSN e email (gnt nao sei o q ta dando maix entre o "lo" e o "talena" tem um underline, maix ele nao ta aparecendo ¬¬')

165895674 - ICQ


	6. Sem saber o que sentir

Oi gente! Desculpa a demora com essa fic, ela ta demorando né? Eu pensei em parar de escrevê-la, só que algumas pessoas pediram pra eu continuar... brigada à todo mundo que me motiva!! Beijões a todos que comentaram, valeu galera, eu vivo de comentários, principalmente nessa fic, que é especial pra mim! Eu odeio esse capitulo, de verdade, mas como essa eh uma fic verdadeira eu tenho que posta-lo.... se kiserem mandar comentários me xingando eu deixo!!Chega de enrolação! Beijos!

Kagome acordou com um barulho irritante de celular tocando. Virou-se na cama e abriu os olhos. Viu Sango tateando o chão de olhos fechados, em busca do celular.

- Alô? – falou baixinho, com a voz cheia de sono, enquanto coçava os olhos. – Oi, tudo bom? Não, já estava acordada.

Kagome deu uma risada. Já imaginava quem seria, para a voz de Sango mudar assim tão de repente. Depois de uns 20 minutos que ficara deitada, cochilando, Sango cutucou-a.

- Telefone... O InuYasha – falou se virando e deitando de novo.

- Alô? – Kagome falou ainda meio sonolenta.

- Oi Kagome! É o Miroku!

- Oi!! – a garota falou sentando no colchão. Gostava daquele garoto. Ou melhor, daqueles. InuYasha e ela se deram tão bem na outra noite... Mas o jeito de Miroku ser ele mesmo, com todos, a encantava.

- Pera aí... – falou passando o telefone pra outra pessoa.

- Alô? – a voz grossa de InuYasha falou do outro lado.

- Oi! – Kagome falou animada.

- Oi, tudo bom? – InuYasha falou com uma voz de animação reprimida

- Tudo – ela respondeu no mesmo tom – ah, obrigada pela carona ontem.

- Agradece o Miroku – Falou com um tom de voz desdenhoso – ele que foi dirigindo.

- Mas eu quero agradecer você – Kagome falou sentindo o rosto corar um pouco.

- T-tudo bem... Não foi nada... – respondeu o hanyou tentando fazer parecer que não se importava. Kagome sorriu e puxou outro papo. Logo os dois já estavam conversando como dois velhos amigos que não se viam há muito tempo e rindo com gosto. Antes que Kagome percebesse, já estava contando para ele sua historia com Kouga. Ele ficava em silencio ouvindo com atenção. Não fazia muitas perguntas e a garota achava isso bom. Era um assunto muito pessoal.

- E foi isso que aconteceu – terminou com a voz levemente deprimida – e é por isso que eu não vou amar novamente.

- Eu concordo que você deve ter se machucado muito – InuYasha falou sério – Mas acho que você não devia desistir de amar por causa disso. Essa foi uma relação que não deu certo... E quanto às outras que ainda vão vir?

- Poderia ser bom no começo... – Kagome falou desanimada, olhando para o teto, pensativa – Mas no final a gente sempre acaba sofrendo... Nada que é dourado fica...

- O quê?

Kagome respirou fundo e recitou o poema que decorara. Adorava aquele poema... Dizia tudo o que sentia:

- O Primeiro verde da natureza é dourado,

Para ela, o tom mais difícil de fixar

Sua primeira folha é uma flor,

Mais só durante uma hora.

Depois, folha se rende a folha

Assim o paraíso afundou na dor

Assim a Aurora se transformou em dia

Nada...

- Que é dourado fica... – a voz de InuYasha terminou a frase – eu conheço esse poema.

- Não sabia que existiam garotos que gostavam de Robert Frost...

- Nem eu – falou InuYasha dando uma risada curta – mas não conte pra ninguém se não vão achar que eu sou gay.

- Ta bom, é um segredo! – Kagome sussurrou rindo.

- Só um pouco – InuYasha falou para Kagome. A garota o ouviu falando alguma coisa com Miroku, mas depois entendeu o "ta bom!" no final – Oi, o Miroku quer falar com você.

- T-ta... – a garota gaguejou sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Tchau... – InuYasha disse incerto.

- Beijo, tchau – Kagome falou sorrindo consigo mesma. "Eu vou falar com ele!Ai Miroku... Esse seu jeito... Tão... Tão... Não sei, espontâneo!"

- Oi! – a voz divertida de Miroku pegou o telefone – Eu achei melhor tirar o InuYasha do telefone se não vocês iam ficar de pão e eu não ia conseguir chamar vocês pra dar uma volta.

- Pera aí, eu vou ver se a Sango pode – tirou o telefone de perto do rosto e virou para a amiga, que ainda dormia, cutucando-a – Ei... Sango! Sango!!

-Hm? – ela resmungou com os olhos fechados.

- Tem algo pra fazer agora à tarde? – a garota apenas fez que não com a cabeça e mudou de posição para voltar a dormir.

-Ta, agora você tem – Kagome falou e voltou a botar o telefone no ouvido – Onde?

- Sei lá, a gente se encontra em algum lugar e fica por aí, de bobeira – Miroku respondeu.

- Ta, vamos nos encontrar naquele shopping alternativo, pra não dar problema – Kagome sugeriu.

- Ta bom! Três horas?

- "timo! Até mais! Beijo!

- Beijos...

Kagome e Sango chegaram no local marcado um pouco atrasadas. Viram Miroku esperando-as e as cumprimentou com um beijo.

- Cadê o InuYasha? – Sango perguntou.

- Ali, resolvendo umas coisas – Miroku respondeu apontando para um lugar atrás delas. As duas se viraram e o viram conversando com um rapaz de cabelos longos, negros e ondulados, que estava de costas para as duas. O hanyou trocou um aperto de mão com ele e seguiram em direções opostas.

- Oi! – cumprimentou, dando um olhar para Miroku e fazendo que sim com a cabeça discretamente.

- O que você tem aí? – Kagome perguntou desconfiada, pois tinha percebido o gesto.

- Nada – mentiu.

- Fala logo! – Kagome mandou tentando tirar o que fosse das mãos dele.

- Deixa InuYasha... – Miroku falou serio. Incerto, InuYasha abriu a mão e mostrou quatro cigarros de maconha.

- Se vocês quiserem – falou dando de ombros – fiquem a vontade. Kagome olhou incerta. Nunca tinha usado drogas antes, e não negava que tinha coragem para isso.

"Uma vez não tem importância!" pensou pegando o cigarro na mão de InuYasha e buscando o isqueiro no bolso da calça. Sango olhou para a amiga surpresa e repetiu o gesto dela.

- Vocês não precisam fazer isso – InuYasha falou serio. Kagome fez um gesto com a mão, que representava que não se importava se ele pensava que aquilo era certo ou não.

- Deixe-nas experimentarem – Miroku falou sentando numa mesa do shopping e dando o primeiro trago. InuYasha continuava serio, mas era impossível dizer o que passava em sua mente.

Kagome deu seu primeiro trago e se sentiu relaxada, da mesma forma que se sentia quando fumava um cigarro normal. Aos poucos foi sentindo a boca ficar seca e uma vontade enorme de rir. Olhou para Sango e se surpreendeu ao ver como os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. InuYasha olhava pro teto, como se ali estivesse a resposta para todos os problemas.

Antes que Kagome percebesse, ela mesma já estava sentada no chão da rua, com InuYasha com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Aos poucos ia voltando a si, a mente retomando controle sobre o corpo.

- Você ta sóbrio? – Kagome perguntou mexendo com carinho nas orelhinhas do hanyou. Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, mas continuou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da pessoas que talvez, viesse a ser que mais gostaria em todo mundo. Miroku também "voltava à realidade", apenas Sango continuava rindo e olhando para uma janela fechada com profundo interesse. Kagome levantou sem aviso e InuYasha olhou-a curioso.

- Vou pra casa – avisou tirando um pouco de dinheiro do bolso. Tinha o suficiente para uma passagem de ônibus ou uma carteira de cigarros. Optou pelos cigarros depois de alguns segundos considerando as duas escolhas. Voltou e se agachou na frente de Sango.

- Sango?

- Que? – a garota respondeu lançando um olhar furioso a Kagome, por ela ter desviado sua atenção da janela.

- Eu vou pra casa, ta? – falou com um pouco de medo e remorso do que tinham feito... Não gostava de ver a amiga naquele estado. Sango passou a encarar as pessoas na rua e deu de ombros.

- Pode ir... – Kagome suspirou e levantou-se.

- Cuidem dela, por favor!

- Pode deixar – Miroku respondeu. Kagome ficou meio incerta se podia deixar a amiga ali e ir embora, mas achou melhor ir embora de qualquer jeito, pois começava a escurecer.

- Tchau InuYasha, depois eu te ligo, ta? – deu um beijo no rosto do amigo e sorriu para ele.

- Tchau Kagome – Miroku falou pegando-a pela mão.

- Tchau Miro... – Kagome começou, mas foi calada por um beijo repentino. A principio se assustou, mas depois acabou retribuindo, brincando com o piercing que o garoto tinha na língua e se esquecendo que uma pessoa muito importante estava do seu lado.

Ae moçada!!! Axo q esse cap não saiu taum ruim quanto eu esperava!! Bom, como essa fic eh real, tem mtas cosias nela q eu não gosto, como o fato das drogas.... maxi eu to tentando mostra q nem tudo eh um mar de rosas neh? Eh isso!!! Disculpa a demora, por favor, mas eu não sabia se continuava com ela ou não!! Comentem hein??? BJOZZZZZ!


	7. Descobrindo quem se ama

**Oi gente!!!! Tudo bom???? Quero agradecer a todas as reviews, significa muito pra mim!!! Desculpa ta demorando com essa fic e com a Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você, é que não to com tempo de digitar..... a Love Above All Things já ta digitada inteira por isso ta indu maix rápido.... é isso.... bjoes gnt1!!**

Kagome botou os pés pra dentro de casa e jogou a mochila no chão.

- Ah, ela acabou de chegar, vou passar pra ela – Kagome ouviu sua mãe falar no telefone. Girou os olhos pensando que devia ser mais um parente chato perguntando sobre seus namorados. A mãe veio com o telefone na mão, sorrindo. – É o seu pai.

Kagome olhou-a com os olhos arregalados e pegou o telefone depressa, ignorando o olhar preocupado da mãe.

- Alô?

- Oi Kagome! – uma voz masculina e muito cansada falou do outro lado da linha.

- Oi pai! – disse sorrindo – Tudo bem?

- Tudo, só estou meio cansado.

- Entendo... Então é melhor tomar um bom banho, não acha? – disse Kagome com falsa animação.

- É, é isso que vou fazer!

- E... – Kagome continuou com a voz desanimada – Você vai poder vir antes? Quero dizer... Voltar antes de viagem?

O Sr. Higurashi suspirou.

- Acho que não. Pelo menos, não por enquanto, estou atolado de trabalho! E mesmo que desse ia ser só um ou dois dias...

- Pra mim já é o suficiente... – Kagome falou séria e triste – Estou com saudades, papai...

- Eu também minha querida. Mas vai passar rápido, você vai ver!

- Espero que sim.

- Tenho que ir agora... Adeus filha, cuide bem da sua mãe!

- Certo... Beijo pai...

- Beijo!

Kagome deu o telefone para a mãe e começou a subir as escadas lentamente, com os olhos meio fechados. Estavam ardendo.

- Você está se sentindo bem filha? – a Sra. Higurashi perguntou preocupada ao pé da escada – Parece abatida... Onde você esteve?

- Estou bem, só cansada... Eu, a Sango e a Shaioyu andamos bastante no shopping – disse continuando a subir.

- Achei que você não gostasse de ir lá...

- A gente foi naquele que eu ia antes... Fazia algum tempo que a gente não saia juntas... – forçou um sorriso para a mãe – vou tomar banho...

Ligou a água e deixou-a enchendo a banheira e foi buscar seu pijama. Entrou na água quente e ficou deitada relaxando. Estava assustada com as coisas que estavam acontecendo, além de estarem acontecendo muito rápido. Lembrou-se da distância de seu pai, e a dor que isso trazia, lembrou de Kouga, e sentia que não gostava dele, como se nunca tivesse sentido nada por ele. Mas o ciúme que sentia da tal Ayame a denunciava. E agora conhecera esses dois garotos, e se aproximaram tão rápido. Um era diferente das outras pessoas, não se importava em se esconder numa fachada, e isso encantava Kagome. O outro não era tão espontâneo, mas parecia entendê-la como ninguém. Com ele, nem que quisesse Kagome conseguia fingir ser dura ou indiferente.

E já hoje, usara drogas pela primeira vez e fora beijada por Miroku. Achou estranho não ter tido coragem de olhar InuYasha depois disso. De alguma forma se sentia envergonhada. Realmente, as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais...

"O Miroku... Não parecia ter emoção no nosso beijo... Não parecia ter amor, carinho, paixão...".

E não tinha. Alguns dias antes, Kagome imaginava estar gostando do garoto mais do que devia, mas esse beijo provara o contrario.

"Não é que ele beije mal, muito pelo contrario... Mas a primeira pessoa que veio na minha cabeça durante o beijo foi o... O InuYasha... Será que foi por isso que eu não consegui olhar pra ele depois? Será que eu estou gostando dele?"

Kagome abriu os olhos de repente e sentou na banheira.

"Não! Não posso gostar dele!! Eu só vou me machucar!"

Então lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram ainda naquela manha.

"Essa foi uma relação que não deu certo... E quanto às outras que ainda estão por vir?".

Kagome fraquejou. Deveria se deixar levar? Amar de novo? Não podia negar que a cada dia pensava mais e mais no hanyou. Suspirou e levantou da banheira.

-Eu não devia ter feito aquilo hoje – falou para o seu reflexo no espelho embaçado – Não devia ter deixado ele me beijar.

Vestiu-se e foi dormir.

---------------------------------

-Bom dia! – Shaioyu falou para Kagome, que não respondeu – Hei, Kagome! Ta acordada?

- Quê? – Kagome falou como se estivesse despertando de um sonho e encarando a amiga – Ah, Oi... – cumprimentou desanimada. Shaioyu se sentou ao lado de Kagome, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Você está triste – ela falou baixinho. Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- É, estou... – Kagome confirmou se irritando de repente – Qual o problema?

- N-nada, é só que... Você está mostrando isso... – Shaioyu sussurrou, quase se como estivesse falando um segredo. Kagome olhou para a amiga surpresa. Era verdade. Estava mostrando quem realmente era, não estava sendo aquele muro que fingia nada sentir, como sempre. Parecia que InuYasha estava mudando-a por completo, não apenas quando estava na presença dele. Voltou a ficar séria e com a expressão fria, mas seus olhos não mentiam.

- Certo... Mas não conte a ninguém! – Kagome falou sorrindo discretamente. Shaioyu sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, perguntando logo após:

- Mas o que te deixou assim?

- Briguei... Quer dizer não foi uma briga, mas acho que essa pessoa ficou triste comigo. Eu fiz uma coisa que eu acho que magoou essa pessoa... Mas eu nem tinha me tocado na hora...

- Eu sei que mesmo que eu pergunte você não vai me falar o que é – Shaioyu disse sorrindo compreensiva - mas você tentou falar com essa pessoa?

- Não tive coragem... – Kagome respondeu fazendo que não com a cabeça e abaixando-a logo depois.

- Você devia chamar ela pra conversar... Sabe, se explicar... É o Kouga?

- Nossa claro que não! – Kagome falou dando um pulo pra trás – Já faz quase um mês que a gente terminou, nem me importo mais com ele!

- Que bom! – Shaioyu sorriu – me promete que você vai falar com esse cara?

- Como você sabe que é um garoto?? – Kagome perguntou surpresa... Não lembrava te der falado nada que desse a entender que era um menino.

- Você está triste e não pensa mais no Kouga – Shaioyu disse sorrindo e olhando dentro dos olhos azuis da amiga – E eu te conheço há muitos anos, Kagome...

Kagome sorriu de verdade e abraçou a amiga.

- Obrigada – sussurrou.

- Sempre que precisar – Shaioyu respondeu dando um sorriso maior do que o anterior – Eu faria muitas coisas pra ver esse sorriso.

-------------------------

- Kagome!! – a voz de Sango soou tão alta no telefone que Kagome afastou-o do rosto.

- Oi... – respondeu indiferente. Não tinha coragem de falar diretamente com a amiga por causa do beijo com Miroku.

- Nossa que desanimo – Sango falou. Não esperou resposta, continuando – o Miroku me ligou!!!

- Sério??? – Kagome perguntou surpresa, sentindo o coração acelerar subitamente. Será que ele tinha contado algo sobre o que acontecera no outro dia? "Ai, se arrependimento matasse... Eu não teria deixado ele me beijar, ou melhor, não teria nem retribuído o beijo... O piro é que eu percebi que a Sango gostava dele e ela não ia acreditar se eu contasse que não sabia o que fazia..."

- É! Ele falou que conseguiu descolar uns ingressos pra nós, num show lá no Shikon!

- O... InuYasha vai? – a garota perguntou cautelosa. Não sabia qual era a resposta que queria ouvir.

- Não sei... O Miroku não falou nada dele... O que aconteceu entre você e ele?

- Ele quem??? – Kagome perguntou num arranco. Será que Sango sabia?

- O InuYasha, quem mais?

- Ah... Não, na verdade não aconteceu nada – falou aliviada. Sango não sabia de nada –Então nós vamos, né? Que horas começa?

- Às 11 horas. Vão ser quatro bandas e cobra consumação.

- Certo... Até lá... Beijo – desligou o telefone e olhou para Shaioyu na sua frente.

- Quem era? – perguntou.

- A Sango... Show sábado... Ingresso de graça... – Kagome respondeu voltando para os estudos, que era o motivo pelo qual Shaioyu tinha ido até sua casa...

- E quem é InuYasha? – a garota perguntou rindo da cara que Kagome fez.

- Só um amigo – esta respondeu tentando parecer indiferente, mas saiba que não tinha conseguido.

- Foi com ele que você brigou, né?

- Foi...

- E ele vai nesse show?

- Não sei... Nem sei se quero saber...

- Mas, por quê? – Shaioyu perguntou, olhando diretamente para Kagome.

Esta suspirou e olhou pela janela, evitando aquele olhar tão penetrante.

- Porque... Se ele for e eu souber disso... Talvez eu não tenha coragem de ir, mesmo que eu queira vê-lo.

- Você era apaixonada pelo Kouga? – Shaioyu perguntou séria.

Kagome olhou-a irritada:

- O que ele tem a ver com isso???

- É que... – disse começando a sorrir – Se você era apaixonada pelo Kouga, aquilo não é nada comparado com o que você está sentindo por esse InuYasha...

- Licença, mana – Souta falou batendo na porta e abrindo-a logo após – a mãe da Shaioyu ta aí...

- Ta, obrigada! – a mesma respondeu juntando seu material.

- Hei, pera aí, o que você quis dizer com aquilo? – Kagome perguntou, ainda sentada, ficando nervosa de repente. A amiga se abaixou até ficar da mesma altura que Kagome, lançando aquele poderoso olhar dentro dos seus olhos.

- Você nunca age como você mesma na frente dos outros... Sempre tentando mostrar indiferença... Só que agora não... E ninguém tinha conseguido isso antes. Mostrar a verdadeira Kagome! – Deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e virou as costas. – Tchau!

**-------------------------------**

**OOoOIi moçada!! Tudo bom? Bom, comparado com antes eu não demorei nesse capitulo, né? Bom, Quero me desculpar com a demora das fics, que antes estavam sendo atualizadas toda a semana, mais eu tenho tido cada vez menos tempo pra usar a Internet, e digitar... Malz mesmo! E desculpa a demora pra Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você, mais eu vou começar a digitar ela agora! Bjuz!!**

**Bianca Himura – OooiI!! É, eu resolvi continuar com a fic, mesmo que as vezes eu tenha raiva dela "''' (jah viu alguém ter raiva de fic??? Nd a vê) Eu também acho que esse capitulo não foi dos melhores mais daki pra frente alguns capítulos muito românticos estão por vir . Beijos!**

**Sango.:.Lupin – OoOiIi! É verdade, pelo menos maconha não é forte, mas eu acho que é uma porta né? / faz as pessoas quererem experimentar outras coisas... Bom, continue lendo, Beijos!**

**Lari-Chan – Oi!!! É eu resolvi continuar... Não da pra abandonar fics não é? XP Bom, essa fic tem absolutamente TUDO haver com drogas, por isso que é um drama, alem de uma historia real... ¬¬ ... Bom, acho que a parte do beijo já vai ser superada não é?? Beijos!!!**

**Lily – OiIi!!! Bom, por enquanto eu não pretendo desistir da fic, mesmo que demore as vezes pra digitar ¬¬.... Beijos!!!**

**Tassi Higurashi – Bom, ach q ngm q leu gostou da parte das drogas... ¬¬ mas axo que eu preciso dizer que a fic inteira tem a haver com drogas, e por isso ela é um drama... acho meio chato escrever sobre isso mais quem sabe isso seja alguma coisa que ensine pras pessoas tanto quanto ensinou pra mim né? ¬¬'''' beijos!!!**

**Agradecimentos especias a minha miguinha Nayome Isuy!!! Ti amuuu**


End file.
